In the telecommunications industry, the use of optical fibers for signal transmissions is accelerating. With the increased utilization of optical fiber systems, optical fiber cable management requires industry attention.
One area of optical fiber management that is necessary is the routing of optical fibers from one piece of equipment to another. For example, in a telecommunications facility, optical fiber cables may be routed between fiber distribution equipment and optical line terminating equipment. In buildings and other structures which carry such equipment, the cable routing can take place in concealed ceiling areas or in any other manner to route cables from one location to another. Copper cables, hybrid cables or other transmission cables also need proper management and protection.
When routing optical fibers, it is desirable that a routing system will be easy to assemble, readily accessible and adaptable to changes in equipment needs. Accordingly, such routing systems include a plurality of trough members such as troughs and couplings for forming the cable routing paths. The trough system members are joined together by couplings. U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,678 to Henneberger et al dated Nov. 26, 1991 concerns a cable routing system that includes a plurality of troughs and fittings. The '678 patent further discloses a coupling (element 250 in FIG. 1 of the '678 patent) for joining trough members and fittings. With best reference to FIGS. 6-7 of the '678 patent, a plurality of hardware is disclosed for joining the trough members. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,316,243; 5,752,781 and 6,715,719 show additional examples of couplings. U.S. Pat. No. 6,631,875 shows a cable trough system with various separate components joined together to assemble the system.
Various systems and methods are known for providing a cover over the trough members or other system components. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,810,191; 6,835,891; 7,041,897 and 6,916,986 show various covers for positioning over trough members.
Several concerns arise with cable routing systems, including the ease of manufacture and installation of the troughs, couplings, and fittings, and the adequacy of the size of the system components to handle the number of cables in the system. Having enough space for the cables passing through the system is a particular concern as higher and higher densities are desired. There is a need for continued development of cable management systems.